Hit the road Oggy
Another normal day at Oggy's house. The cockroaches are watching TV, drinking soda. When they look back, they see Oggy closing the shutters. They are anxious to know what's going on, but they don't know what it is, so they go back to watching TV. But, as Oggy turned off the electricity, the Cockroaches are immediately noticed that Oggy's going on a vacation. And, as Oggy sextuple locked the front door, he brings his suitcases to the trailer, while the cockroaches are planning to not let Oggy get away, he puts his travelling goggles on, hopped on to his motorcyle, and started it, but failed to go as Joey unhooks the trailer. The cockroaches waved goodbye at him, but Oggy immediately noticed the trailer is missing, so he went back to get it. When he comes back, the trailer is gone! It is nowhere to be found, but as he asked Bob to look for his trailer, he ignores it and goes back to finding it himself. As he walked around, he tripped on his suitcase. It seems the cockroaches are messing up with his trailer while up in the tree! Oh, my God. So he plans to get the trailer back in time for vacation. He starts with a ladder, and goes up to get it like stairs, the cockroaches push the trailer down the ladder like an incoming boulder! Oggy retreats down, and gets chased by it. But as he reached the front door, he forgot his house key as the trailer was coming in. But he gets it in the pocket, and starts unlocking the locks, and as the door opened, Oggy is smashed by the trailer! Inside the garage, Oggy repaired his trailer, pulled it outside, and when he tried to get the motorcycle, it starts off by itself! Darn. It seems the cockroaches have started it! As he did something normal, as a distraction, a chase ensues, with Oggy pulling the trailer, and the cockroaches on the motorcycle. As the bike stops, and he stops the trailer, but when he tried to pull the trailer, he realized that the street is on a hill already! And so, Oggy, and the trailer are rolled downwards, and Oggy, trying to use his feet for brakes, and, after a hill, the trailer is lead to a junkyard in the city, where it is going to be crushed as it lands on it, and Oggy, while flying, grabs a UFO for safety. But he can't hang on, as the crane driver drops Oggy and the UFO into the crusher, along with the trailer itself! Oggy, back with his trailer, angrily walks back to the house, now flattened, and repairs it again, but as the cockroaches were peeing, he made his escape at last! But, it was a trick, like Angry Birds Mighty Hoax. Cardboard of themselves, standing near the tree. And the real cockroaches prepare to seize it. As he stopped on the stoplight, they put out a rocket on the back of the trailer. As they got out, and the light turned to green, he's off. But he's gone fast as Joey fired the rocket. Oggy seemed happy as if he's going to his vacation faster to save time while in the city. But, it launches him up into space, explodes, and all the debris are scattered. Only the wheels survive and crush the cockroaches, and Oggy, held on to the plane, gets voyaged away across the sea. Soon, he reached his vacation spot, the pilots investigate the matter on the plane, and Oggy gets his time off, taking a swim in the beach, and gets eaten by a shark as the episode ends. Category:Oggy and the cockroaches